


A Sacred Duty

by Black_Teapot



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Qui-Gon Jinn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Banter, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Courting Rituals, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Gender Identity, Gender is a construction, Jedi Culture, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Obvious Obi-Wan, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Pregnant Jedi, Some younglings are born from Jedi AU, Your body your choice, pro-choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Teapot/pseuds/Black_Teapot
Summary: The ceremonial words took him by surprise. Obi-Wan had heard about them, of course. However, he hadn’t really expected to be chosen so early. He had only been knighted four years ago.“I listen to the council’s call.”"As you must know it, the future of the Jedi Order rests on its younglings. They come to the Temple thanks to dedicated Knights and Masters: the Finders, who devote their times searching Force-sensitive children through the Galaxy and the Carriers, who carry them in their wombs for months. You’re a good Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, renowned for your faith, your skills and your strong link to the Force. The Council deemed you ready for this quest –one of the most important of your life."
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 60
Kudos: 379
Collections: Master Apprentice Archive, QuiObi Omegaverse Week





	1. The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Here is my second contribution to the QuiObi Omegaverse Week, for the prompt MPreg and/or Breeding kink.  
> This giant grew so much I decided to split it into 4 chapters.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Knight Kenobi? Please, sit down. Thank you for joining us on such short notice. You must wonder why you were summoned by the Council of Reassignment.”

The auburn hair man nodded, staring at the two Masters seated in front of him. The female Twi’lek was offering him a genuine smile. Beside her, a male humanoid with pale skin looked serious but gentle. It didn’t surprise the Knight –the members of this council were notorious for being easily approachable and lending a sympathetic ear.

“I’ll admit I was surprised by your request. Was there any problem during my last mission?”

“None at all! I heard your negotiations with the Sullustans went particularly well. The ExplorCorps’ engineers will be grateful for your help. No, Master Astan and I are here on the behalf of the entire Reassignment’s council to recommend you for a sacred duty.”

 _Oh._ The ceremonial words took him by surprise. He had heard about them, of course. However, he hadn’t really expected to be chosen so early. He had only been knighted four years ago.

“I listen to the council’s call.”

“As you must know it, the future of the Jedi Order rests on its younglings. They come to the Temple thanks to dedicated Knights and Masters: the Finders, who devote their times searching Force-sensitive children through the Galaxy and the Carriers, who carry them in their wombs for months. You’re a good Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, renowned for your faith, your skills and your strong link to the Force. The Council deemed you ready for this quest –one of the most important of your life.”

The Twi’lek’s soft voice filled the room after her fellow councillor finished his announcement. “The purpose of our life is to pass our beliefs and teachings to the next generation. This way, we keep the Order alive, we carry on the protection of the Republic and of all living things. This sacred duty –it will be the most selfless and brave moment of your life. Carrier or Finder, you’ll have to follow the will of the Force, to the far end of the Galaxy. You’ll have to discover unsuspected resources in yourself.”

“As an Omega”, the humanoid continued, “You have the choice between carrying and finding a youngling. There’s no obligation, no false answer. The ability to bear a child doesn’t mean you must carry one. Choose what feels right, for you and in the Force.”

Obi-Wan nodded, not surprised by this declaration. The Order had never discriminated his members due to their gender –or absence therefore, which was refreshing. There were just too many different species represented in the Temple, each with their distinctive characteristics and quirks to linger on this detail.

“Today, we’ll give you more information about those two paths to help you with your decision. A Finder dedicates a moment of his life to the search of a youngling. He’ll receive support and resources from the Order during his mission. The length of his assignment can vary from a week to a few years. He’ll spend it travelling through the Galaxy, opening himself to the Force and following Its will.  
A Carrier’s journey is different. Most of them don’t travel on spaceships; their path is a personal and inner one. The Jedi will devote months of his life to carry and nurture a youngling –a child who will grow afterwards in the Temple’s crèche, who will not bear his parents’ name.  
Both paths are hard but rewarding ones.”

“Do you have any questions about this, Knight Kenobi?”

To be honest, Obi-Wan’s brain was swarming with new information and interrogations. He concentrated to classify them, listening to the murmur of the Force guiding his sharp mind. Quickly, a void stood out on his mind-map, a question without answers. “If Finders occupy their time travelling from planets to moons, what do Carriers do during their pregnancy? What is their role inside of the Order?”

“It depends on the Jedi,” answered the pale humanoid. “The most dangerous missions are generally avoided, as are undercover ones. For those who don’t want to leave the field, diplomatic assignments and more peaceful missions are available. Taking a partner is, however, recommended. Others make the most of the situation and decide to be Temple-bound. They teach courses to Initiates or Padawans, they enrol themselves to additional seminars or write academic papers.”

Obi-Wan bowed his head. “Thank you for your honesty, Master Astan. May I think about this? I need time to integrate all this information.”

“Take all the time you need, young Knight. It is not an easy decision. You can come to us, to any members of the Reassignment Council if you have to seek more answers.”

* * *

_There was once a young Twi’lek with a swift blade and deadly footwork. As they were knighted, their Master deemed them ready and asked them to carry out the sacred duty._

_For they had a womb, their Master thought the Twi’lek was going to choose the Carrier’s path._

_“My kind may see a female when they look at me,” they answered, “Others may know that I have a womb and expect me to carry. But I am no female, I recognize no gender and wish not to bear life and nurture it inside me. My path is the Finder’s one. Chose the fastest ship for me, Master, and I will follow the Force’s will to the darkest corner of the Galaxy. Wish me good fortune and bravery, Teacher, for I am about to become the Unifying Force’s vessel, not the Living Force’s one. Space might be cold and dark but as the Force wills it, I will follow the sparkle of light I was deemed ready to find.”  
_

* * *

Obi-Wan walked slowly toward the Hall of a thousand fountains. The Council’s announcement had taken him by surprise: he had known about the sacred duty, of course. However, he hadn’t thought he would be deemed ready for it before another decade. In consequence, the Knight hadn’t devoted much time mulling over the question.

_What was he willing to do? What did he want?_

The vast greenhouse was busy this afternoon. A group of Initiates was playing in a pond, their sand-coloured tunic covered in mud. To his right, Master and apprentice’s pairs were meditating under a large palm tree. Padawans were chatting at the bottoms of small cascades, sitting on stones polished by thousands of Jedi before them. Sunrays were hitting the transparisteel, heating the greenhouse’s air and reflecting themselves on the plunge pools’ surface.

Obi-Wan chose a tall tree fern and sat cross-legged beneath it on the mossy ground. The thin trunk against his back felt sturdy, belying its frail appearance. The Jedi Knight stared at the small stream running between the wildflowers, his troubled mind appreciating the contemplation of the Galaxy’s perpetual movement.

Every life form, every humanoid was different. For his part, Obi-Wan had presented earlier than most. He had been little more than a kid, his eleventh nameday celebrated merely three weeks ago. His clan had left Coruscant in a shuttle to spend a week on Chandrila. They had been so impatient to discover the planet, its institutions and children-friendly beaches! The first day had, however, been terrible: little Obi-Wan hadn’t understood why his belly hurt so much, why his back was stiff and his emotions all over the place. He had parted from their group as they visited the Legislative Commons to seek refuge in the freshers. His worried Crèchemaster had found him folded in two, red-face with sticky pants. She had looked so sad, her lekku down and limp when she took him in her arms. He had cried against her bosom and stared afterwards listlessly at the green tiles while she washed his clothes in the sonic shower, incomprehension and innocence falling down the drain.

On another planet, presenting so early could have been catastrophic for him. However, Obi-Wan had a chance many hadn’t in his situation: he was part of the Jedi Order. His Crèchemaster had watched over him for the duration of their field trip. The Temple’s Hall of healing had taken care of him afterwards, a gentle healer answering to all his questions and fears for hours.

_Yes, you’re still a boy. You are just a boy who happens to be an Omega._

_No, your designation won’t affect your future at all. You can still become a Knight. In fact, more than thirty-five percent of the active Jedi are registered as Omegas._

_You’re still too young to have real heats. Your body presented –that means it acknowledges having a second gender. But you remain a tiny Omega boy –don’t say you aren’t! I’m at least four times your age –for me, you are a youngling. Your body is still immature. What does that mean? Your uterus –here on the picture –is mostly inactive. It will remain like that until you are roughly sixteen. Once every few months, you’ll have stomach cramps and headaches; you’ll feel hot and bothered. Clear fluid will stain your underwear. This is normal: it’s the pre-heat syndrome, the major change you’ll be experiencing until then.  
Now, your hormones and pheromones will develop, your scent will change. Touch your neck –here, the skin is a bit different, isn’t it? A mating gland will appear here in a few weeks. It will tickle and itch the first days. _

Bad things happened to children who presented early. Young Alphas could be groomed as pit fighters, their anger teased and their fumbling possessiveness used against them. Young Omegas…

Let’s only say that an immature and underdeveloped body didn’t make everyone back off.

Obi-Wan hadn’t felt different from the others in the Order, though. He had been sheltered there, protected by the Temple Guards and the Masters who didn’t hesitate to encourage him, as they did with every youngling. He had been a boy with a kirk, like so many others: one week every few months, he had taken lighter duties and seen his regular healer.

He had known no discrimination inside of those sacred walls.

With the benefit of hindsight, it must have shaped the way Obi-Wan looked at the world and his gender: with indulgence, curiosity and without complex. Why should he feel weaker or less worthy due to his designation? It made no sense to him.

That didn’t mean he was unaware of the Omegas’ plight in the vast Galaxy. He had heard of it, seen it sometimes: the enslaved people in the Outer-Rim sold to the wealthiest, filling the Hutt’s pockets with credits or the Omegas of Christophsis who live to be stared at, covered by jewels –but never, _never_ to be heard.

Obi-Wan remembered the diplomatic mission his Master and he had carried on the planet. The Prime Minister had eaten with them, his Omega by his side. The younger man had been wearing a very large and heavy headpiece, braiding his dark hair with green and silver precious tissues. It restricted his movements. His lips had been painted in blue; he had to eat with so much care not to make it smudge, with small mouthfuls, cutting and slicing his meat in his plate. Obi-Wan never found out how his voice sounded like.  
Master Qui-Gon’s face had stayed pinched during all the meal –and his eyelids contracted when the politician tapped his Omega’s thigh at the end of a dessert as an owner did to his pet.  
That night, the Padawan had been grateful for the patch who covered his pheromones, passing him for a Beta. He had also greatly enjoyed the tall ice-cream his Master bought him afterwards as if to wash his hands of this world’s traditions.

Yes, all those experiences shaped him, made him who he was: the human who didn’t hesitate to take risks for what he believed in, the Jedi who studied the aggressive Ataru as well as the defensive Soresu, the Knight who used honed words rather than his blade to convince his adversary.

The man who loved quietly, in secret. And the Omega who longed only for one.

Obi-Wan had already taken his decision, in reality. Rest now to know if the man he wanted most of all would agree to sire his child.


	2. The Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments on this story!  
> Here is chapter 2.  
> Enjoy!

_Orlan Marteen remembered very few things from his early childhood. His homeplanet had been sad and grey, reeking of sweat and despair. The face of the Finder who rescued him from starvation had blurred as time passed by._

_His first clear memory had been a view of the Hall of a thousand fountains. The waterfall had seemed gigantic compared to his small body. The air had been pure, smelling of green things and his lungs had engulfed it hungrily. He distantly remembered a large hand guiding him as he crawled on the soft grass._

_Orlan Marteen had a theory: you didn’t need to know your past for it to influence your life._

_He didn’t remember the duraplast covering his city’s soil or the cries of his mother when she realised she couldn’t lactate anymore –that she couldn’t nourish him now. He couldn’t recall his sister’s anguish, his family pleading for bread and his stomach hurting as if it was trying to eat itself._

_However, he still had a strange fascination for greenery. When his friends dreamed of lightsaber fights, of glory and Masters choosing them to become Padawans, he enjoyed listening to the Temple’s gardeners talking about seeds and cuttings._

_When he was twelve, his patience was rewarded. A Jedi Knight working for the AgriCorps proposed to supervise his training. He boarded on his patch-up starship and never put a foot on Coruscant again._

_Scared Initiates may talk of the AgriCorps as a place for failed Padawans, but Orlan Marteen loved his work. He flew from planets to moons carrying thousands of seed samples in his ship. He landed on devastated worlds, welcomed by adults with sunken eyeballs and children with bloated empty stomachs, their arms as thin as twigs. He murmured stories to the Living Force and grew vegetables or fruit trees quicker than should have been possible. With each filled plate, hope blossomed on the inhabitants’ faces. His former friends still talked of their glorious battles, narrated their dangerous negotiations. But what could be more important than to feed all those hungry mouths?_

_When he was called for the sacred duty, he didn’t hesitate one second. He has always been devoted to the Living Force. He felt his body curving, changing to welcome a new life._

_The son he gave birth to was small, like him. He had the strangest reddish hair. (Orlan Marteen didn’t remember his mothers’ had been as red as the Sun.) He kissed his head and named him before he offered the baby to the Order. A strong name, different from his own as tradition dictated it –inspired by the sunset-coloured roses growing on Stewjon._

_Obi-Wan Kenobi._

_He hoped his son will do more than just waving his saber around, that he will like the Living Force when he will grow older, too. (He was thankful to know that as a Jedi Order’s member he’ll always sleep with his stomach filled.)  
_

* * *

Obi-Wan found him in a dojo. A few Knights were honing their skills fighting against each other while three Padawans practiced an advanced kata. He was standing in a corner, near a window. The man’s back was turned –he was training with his current apprentice, giving him pointers to master some Ataru’s acrobatic feats.

The Knight didn’t need to see his face to recognize him. He knew this silhouette by heart, had dreamt of the curve of his neck and the width of his palms. He could identify his presence in the Force eyes closed amongst all the other Temple’s bright lights.

Obi-Wan wasn’t in a hurry. H sat on a bench, content to watch the pair as he waited for them to take a break.

“Obi-Wan? Is everything alright?” The tall man finally walked toward him, his sweaty long hair glued on his forehead. He had taken his tabards off before the exercises began and his pale tunic was moist due to his intense physical effort.

“Yes, everything’s fine, Qui-Gon,” answered the Knight with a smile. “I just wanted to know if you’d like to eat with me tonight; I have something to ask you.”

“I would enjoy it! However, I should take the time to wash before I enter your quarters.” He opened his arms, emphasizing his dirty state. ”I’m afraid training Padawans had proved itself to be tiring –and sweaty.”

“Don’t I know it,” replied cheekily Obi-Wan. “But don’t put all the blame on Anakin or me. You have a knack to dirty yourself. I haven’t forgotten the water lily accident.”

The Jedi Master offered him a large crooked smile. “I don’t doubt it. Is the twentieth hour good for you? Or do you want me to come earlier?”

“The twentieth’s fine. Say hello to Anakin for me.”

* * *

_It took a long time for Qui-Gon Jinn to be dubbed ready for the sacred duty. He had to cut the braid of his third Padawan, a few grey hairs discovering the sunrays at his temples._

_As an Alpha without a womb, no choice was offered to him. The Finder’s path was the only one available for his feet. He travelled on it unafraid, warmed by the hot star burning in his chest. The Force would guide him toward the youngling, he had no doubt._

_The Jedi Master took a small ship and switched on the engines. He had no coordinates to log, no conscious destination to reach. So he closed his eyes and lose himself in the Force, letting his hands move blindly on the control panel._

_Maybe the Force was mischievous and a bit maverick, too._

_The fact was that three weeks later, Qui-Gon Jinn came back from his quest with a desert’s son, older than all the others foundlings. The sun had bleached his hair and sand storms inhabited his heart._

_All younglings brought to the Order by Finders and Carriers were accepted, because it was the Force’s will that led them to be found or made them flourish in their parent’s womb. The Reassignment’s council was puzzled by this new child but made a place for him. They found him new clothes, nourished him and began to nurture his skills._

_After all, the Force willed it.  
_

* * *

_Qui-Gon has groomed himself_ , remarked Obi-Wan as he opened his quarter’s door.

The Jedi Master had combed his hair and pinned it with a soft blue tie. His attire was more formal, light-coloured tabard and polished boots included. The sweat’s stench had disappeared, replaced by a pleasant aromatic herbs’ scent.

“I hope the rest of your afternoon went well, Qui-Gon.”

“It was calmer than earlier, in any case. Sometimes when I see younger Knights or reckless apprentices fighting in the dojos, I feel like age is catching up with me.”

Obi-Wan laughed at his tired face and pointed out the couch. “Choose a seat in the living room, I’ll bring the meal.”

When he put the saucepan on the table, Qui-Gon smiled at him, offering to serve them. “Thank you again for the invitation; it had been some times since our leaves permitted us to spend time together. Anakin says hello, by the way.”

The Knight nodded, acknowledging his salutation. “I just come back from an assignment on Sullust; we had to negotiate new equipment for the Order. Apparently, the ExplorCorps had been driving the quartermasters crazy with their requests.”

“Ah, I’ve heard about this. They started a dig on Vrogas Vas, didn’t they?”

“Yes; the sand is quite dense on this planet and the Jedi Archaeologists need newer gear. The site is apparently promising; they have discovered the remains of an ancient Temple.”

“Did we found documentation about it in the Archives?”

“Not yet, but researches are still ongoing. The archaeologists already gave a vague datation for the temple; it must have been abandoned at the end of the High Republic Era.”

“What clue did they found to suggest this?”

“Some statues and texts mainly. That’s the second problem: the ExplorCorps needs large freighters to transport their findings,” added Obi-Wan. “Vrogas Vas is mainly inhabited so the relics will be restored and valorised on Coruscant.”

Qui-Gon took a sip of water. “This conversation is very interesting, but I don’t think you invited me to talk about archaeological sites. How are you, Obi-Wan?”

“Fine, thank you.” The Knight put his cutlery down. _It is now or never._ “I had news to share with you.”

“Tell me everything. Are you thinking about taking an apprentice? You know my advice on the subject. The youngling you’ll choose will be lucky, indeed. You’ll be able to teach them a large array of skills.”

“Actually, I may not be able to take a Padawan for a long time. The Council of Reassignment has deemed me ready for the sacred duty.”

The announcement clearly surprised Qui-Gon. He blinked and put his glass down, his smile sliding from his face. His tone was carefully flat when he commented on the news. “I wasn’t aware the council had taken that decision.” He paused to look at Coruscant’s sky, still crawling with speeders at this late hour. “Do you need me to find you a ship?”

“No; I’ve thought about it and decided to take the Carriers’ path.”

An indecipherable expression was painted on his former Master’s face. The man was seated on his couch in the subdued light with his back straight and a regal bearing, his features illuminated at irregular intervals by colourful headlights and advertisements. The blue and violet glow coming at this moment from the window metamorphosed his visage –it wasn’t a man in front of him, not anymore. It was a mountain, tough, tall and majestic. Inaccessible. Qui-Gon had since long mastered the skill to hide his emotions and despite their closeness, Obi-Wan couldn’t read his feelings in the Force.

Maybe it was the problem between them –despite all this time spent side by side, they could still appear as enigmas to each other. They were so different, so complementary that even their riddles complemented one another.

Obi-Wan would have difficulties to point out the moment this man became more than a mentor for him. Maybe it happened during his lasts years as a Padawan. Perhaps his feelings appeared during this hard mission on Oba Diah, or the long flight to Naboo. One thing was sure: when Qui-Gon cut his braid four years ago, his chest had already been burning with a soft, tender flame. He had hidden and nurtured it for years, in silence, as their training bond dissolved and distance developed between them.

Obi-Wan didn’t hope for a love story. He was a Jedi after all, with other priorities –and Qui-Gon... Qui-Gon surely didn’t feel the same as he. He would have known it if it had been the case.

No, Obi-Wan couldn’t hope for this but he could believe in a mutual physical attraction. He could seek a shared moment of pleasure and happiness with Qui-Gon.

“One thing still remains uncertain. I wanted to ask a favour from you. Would you agree to sire the child?”

Maybe a speeder brushed closer to the Temple’s windows, all headlights’ switched on, but Qui-Gon’s eyes seemed to glow at this moment. The meal sat forgotten between them as they stared at each other in silence. Only the city’s noises broke the tense atmosphere of the room. It was probably a false impression, but Obi-Wan sensed a strong and evasive feeling in the Force, repressed after a few seconds. He shivered, the intense emotion giving him gooseflesh.

“It’s a privilege to be considered so highly by you, my Knight,” finally answered Qui-Gon, bowing his head. “I would be honoured to sire **_your_** child, Obi-Wan.”

The Knight’s throat felt tight. He hadn’t been sure the man’s reaction would be positive. He finally looked away from dark blue eyes to glance at his dish. The three lonely vegetables seemed to glare at him. He seized his fork and eat a mouthful of them.

There were barely lukewarm, now.

Qui-Gon still finished his plate, imperturbable. He took the time to glance at Obi-Wan between each bite as if searching for something.

He must have found a favourable hint because he stood up afterwards, giving him a small smile. “Thank you again for the meal, Obi-Wan. It was delicious –as usual. Would you agree to spend the morning with me, tomorrow? I would like to take advantage of our time together in the Temple.”

Obi-Wan’s heart beat fast as he agreed. 

* * *

_There was an untold rule who said only Finders would travel through the Galaxy during the sacred quest._

_Armilla thought it was real bullshit._

_She was an ExplorCorps Master, spending half her time in space –and the other half in on the Temple’s landing platform. Her Padawan had been knighted two years ago and the spitfire already did her proud. Life was a little lonely, now –she hadn’t been alone in her spaceship for so many years. She had to learn solitude all over again._

_There were things she didn’t miss at all. For instance, she now could take a shower whenever she wanted –the ship’s fresher was always free. The boy had loved his hair –for too much if you wanted her opinion. He monopolized their poor sonic for hours. (This had been her impression, at least.)_

_There were things she missed, too. (Having a companion, a bright mind to teach, someone to joke with and watch over, someone as passionate by space than her.)_

_Her Knight had given her a gentle and long-suffering smile when he had seen her. “Maybe you feel unbalanced, Master, but you’ll find your feet soon. You just need a little push in the right direction.”_

_Two weeks later, the Council of Reassignment summoned her. They had deemed her ready for the sacred duty.  
Armilla was sometimes impulsive –a character trait her Master hadn’t been able to lessen. Before the scale of her new quest, she still took the time to plan ahead in the Archives. _

_She wanted to take the Carrier’s path but the Force encouraged her to fly off-world._

_Why did she have to choose between the two of them? Who created this rule, the Jedi or the Force?_

_Her decision taken, she walked toward the ships’ bay with her travel bag on her shoulders. The landing platform wasn’t empty, even so early in the morning. Her former Padawan was tinkering on a ship, an R4 unity assisting him._

_“Master, I knew you would come. I’ve prepared transport for you.”_

_“I’m not going to be a Finder, I’m afraid,” she deadpanned._

_Her Knight had laughed at this. “I already know it, Master! But I also know you’ll board this ship.”_

_As always, the boy had been right. Traditionally, her own Master should have prepared the ship for her. But the old Jedi had already joined the Force and her former Padawan had stepped into his place._

_This day, Armilla learned gratefulness all over again._

_(In her apprentice’s ship, she flew and flew toward the edge of the known regions, following the Force’s voice. She ended up on Batuu, where she found her child’s sire in a small junk store. Untrained as he was, the Force glow gently around him.)_

_When she came back nine months later, she took the time to show the child to her former Padawan. The Knight’s eyes were wet when he brushed little Tholme’s hand.  
_

* * *

When Obi-Wan opened his quarter’s bland door the next morning at the eighth hour as agreed, he found Qui-Gon with his fist up, ready to knock. The man gave him a crooked smile and lowered his arm. “I can see I’m just on time.”

They walked together down the corridor, talking with low voices not to wake up the few Jedi sleeping in. 

“Do you want to do something special today?” The Knight asked, head tilted to the right, enjoying the lazy sunrays coming from the windows.

“I have a few ideas,” admitted the other man.

What followed was one of the strangest day of Obi-Wan’s life.

Qui-Gon led him outside of the Temple to one of Coruscant’s less-known market. It was hidden in the lower levels, in a small square surrounded by high dirty cream-coloured buildings. Two dozens of stalls were pressed against each other, selling strange and various items –from exotic fruits to dry leaves and lucky charms. A small woman was praising her products and chanting prices with a powerful voice. “Salt from Cona, pure and hand-picked! Only two credits the jar! Fire stones from Malastare, sharp and well-cut; ten credits, gentlebeings. This is a real bargain!”

Qui-Gon brushed his hand against Obi-Wan’s. “I discovered this place ten months ago. It’s one of the livelier yet less seedy places I’ve found on Coruscant; I thought you’d like it, too.”

The Knight remembered fondly his former Master’s rants on the ecumenopolis. The man was unsettled by the lack of green places and talked many times of the sullen streets, the hollowness of the Federal district and the gloomy atmosphere of the lower levels. Obi-Wan secretly thought the Alpha in him was bothered by the crowds and noises of the planet –the man enjoyed his solitude.

“It is quite different from the rest of the town”, concurred the young man.

Obi-Wan approached a narrow stand whose duro-plastic surface was covered by a yellow cloth. Displayed on it, small glowing rocks laid next to engraved wooden talismans or small statues. The Knight took one of them in his hands: it was representing a foreign queen made of pale green stone. The craftsmanship was excellent.

“Humm, are you searching for some something in particular?”

An old and shrivelled woman appeared from behind the stall. She had dark beady eyes and her skin was wrinkled like a dry fruit. She stared at him and at the tall figure standing behind him for a second.

“Ah, I see. Found your Alpha, did you? I know what you need.” The elderly woman took a small item from a box and put it in Obi-Wan’s hands. “It’s a lucky charm for lads like you. Encourages your partner and helps you to breed.” Her eyebrows were moving suggestively; it was mildly terrifying.

In his palm now rested a small-scaled erected penis made of metal, maybe one finger-long. It was an Alpha’s one, with an inflated knot and a large head. The Knight noted absentmindedly the pubic hair had been depicted with great precision.

“The children will be strong ones, I guarantee! It’s only three credits!”

“I’m afraid I’m not searching that kind of… artefact, Ma’am,” replied Obi-Wan, quite embarrassed by the whole matter.

“Nonsense! Three credits; take it!” The elderly woman insisted and gripped his wrist. Knowing she wouldn’t let it go easily, he decided to give her the few coins she demanded and turned around. In his back, the trader continued to speak. “I have another talisman for easy births; you’ll come to buy it when this one will have played his role, humm?”

Qui-Gon’s face shone with mirth as he led him further in the market. “I’ve found a great merchant of tea over there –a woman from Lah’mu. Do you want to see her stall?”

.

The two men went back to the Temple at midday to eat in the mess hall. Obi-Wan started an interesting discussion with Knight Stass Allie concerning the new batch of Initiates. The Tholothian young woman was supervising a youngling’s healing class during her downtime.

Qui-Gon, who was sitting beside him, hummed in agreement a few times. His elbow brushed against Obi-Wan’s every time he sipped from his glass. The Knight’s skin tingled and his heart burned low like embers with each motion.

The Jedi Master had to leave at the end of his meal to join Anakin. Qui-Gon stood up and stroke the Knight’s neck when they parted. The fingers dangerously grazed his mating gland. Obi-Wan froze a few seconds, all his attention focused on those bold digits. He knew his face must have turned red but Stass had the couth to ignore it.

.

That pattern continued as the days went past.   
Qui-Gon and he would find time to spend together. They would do a morning meditation in the Hall of a thousand fountains, demonstrate a new kata to Anakin, have an afternoon snack on the Temple’s terraces or discuss Jedi philosopher on the Jedi Master’s old couch.   
Nothing in those activities was unusual nor subversive –nothing, except for Qui-Gon’s touches.

The other man’s attitude wasn’t inappropriate. He was just more physically affectionate than he dared before.

Fingers caressing his arm, a stray hand lying on his knee when they sat side by side in private. A palm smoothing his hair after a windy excursion. A hard body brushing against him in his quarters.

Obi-Wan felt as if he was been subtlety courted.

The situation would have been easier to bear if he was not approaching the most fertile period his cycle. Suppressors weren’t an obligation in the Order. Each Omega had a choice –and hormonal treatment wasn’t one Obi-Wan had taken. For dangerous missions or assignments on planets well-known for their prejudices against his second gender, he opted for a temporary patch hiding his pheromones. With his stature, he could easily pass off as a Beta. 

As it was, Obi-Wan often found himself aroused at night. He thought of those ephemeral touches on his skin, like short-lived butterflies. His blood ran hot and he slid his hands down his body, fondling his pebbled nipples, grazing his belly until he could close his fingers on his aching length. He thrust into his fist, mouth opened, imagining large weathered palms with calloused digits or loved blue eyes. He hoped, he hoped, _he hoped_ ….

Never had he been so relieved to have refused to take an apprentice yet.

After spending himself in his own hands he touched his backside, his fingers gliding on the fluid produced by his hole.

It will be time, soon.


	3. The Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your reactions!  
> This chapter and the last one will have explicit sexual content; run for your life if you want to avoid it ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Not every quest was short._

_The Temple’s Archives spoke of an Alpha Master who lived during the High Republic. The Jedi Order was at its height, brimming with projects and opportunities. Thousands of Knights roamed through the stars._

_According to his holocron, created nearly two hundred years ago, there was on Coruscant a Chagrian Master specialised in geology._

_He took ten years to find the youngling the Force had chosen for him.  
_

* * *

“As the Omega of the house, you must sit at the head of the table, Obi-Wan.”

The Knight looked at the uncompromising teenager, his eyebrows high on his forehead. Anakin’s face was starting to turn red in embarrassment. It was mightily entertaining.

“Don’t torment the boy,” Qui-Gon chided. “It’s his nameday. He asked for this meal; he’s going to get it.”

Obi-Wan smirked as he moved to the left, sitting to his assigned place. He loved to bait his younger brother-Padawan, who paid him back in kind. His former Master generally tolerated it with a long-suffering look.

“Good.” Anakin seemed placated by his gesture of goodwill. He pointed out the two large bowls occupying the middle of the table. “Now, we can share the dish and the water.”

“Share the water?” Inquired the Knight. He had remarked the lack of glasses and dismissed it as an oversight.

“It’s a Tatooine tradition. We share what is precious to us during nameday –and nothing is more precious than water. It is life in its simplest form.” Anakin seized his spoon and took a portion of the meal. “We feast from the same plate and drink the same water. It’s a gesture of trust and generosity.”

“Very good. Is there anything we _shouldn’t_ do?”

“Don’t make a face if you find the food terrible,” replied the teenager without missing a beat. “It’s the first time I tried this recipe and I’m not convinced by the spices I found on the market. They don’t smell as good as the one I found in Mos Espa.” He shrugged, a smile at the corner of his lips. “However, it’s my nameday, so you’ll have to fake your enjoyment if need be.”

_How promising. Well, out of the sarlaac into the gundark’s nest_. Obi-Wan took a mouthful in his spoon and tasted the dish. Everything seemed fine, oddly enough. The meat wasn’t very tasteful but the cereals cooked with it were a good surprise. It just made him a bit thirsty. The Knight stretched his arm to sip water.

It was his fatal mistake.

The seasoning suddenly flared on his mouth. His tongue started to burn painfully, his gums turning red and swelling. Everything tingled and seared. Obi-Wan tried to gulp fresh air, hoping it would extinguish the fire inside his mouth. His wet eyes looked at the water and the plate by turns, not sure if one more taste would bring death or salvation.

Qui-Gon, who looked at him wide-eyes, put wisely his spoon down. _Good man._

As for Anakin, the teenager was roaring with laugher, folded in two.

When the fire abated, Obi-Wan stared deadpanned at the young man. _Surely, he had planned this plight._

Even with this incident, the meal proved itself to be playful and memorable –a great dinner reflecting the _glory_ of their lineage. Once the dish was finished, Obi-Wan was surprised to see Anakin getting up and preparing to leave.

“Are you going somewhere?”

The apprentice turned his head toward him and nodded. “My friend is waiting for me. Our Masters permitted us to celebrate my nameday together, so I’m staying with her tonight. Padawan Rissa Mano, maybe you know of her? She’s an ace pilot, almost as good as me!”

“You remember my opinion on your Pride, Anakin!” Qui-Gon admonished with a smile.

“Before you leave,” began Obi-Wan, “I’ve got something for you.” He retrieved a small box from his belonging and offered it to the teenager.

“A gift?!” The apprentice ripped the wrapping faster that you could blink and stared at its content. “Are they…?”

“They’re dried fruits. The merchant promised me they came from Tatooine,” The Knight explained a bit awkwardly. “I hope you’ll like them.”

Anakin’s eyes glow. Never had a _thank you_ been so heartfelt.

The door closed quietly behind him. Qui-Gon and he were now alone in the living-room. Obi-Wan probably wasn’t imagining the tension growing between them. Their gaze brushed against each other and the Knight focused on the large hand lying flat on the table. The nails were neat and cut short.  
He wondered how good this powerful palm would feel on his hips. 

One look at the dirty dishes, however, convinced him to do something about it. He walked toward the kitchen corner, turning on the tap. “I wash, you dry?” Obi-Wan suggested to the other man without turning toward him.

Qui-Gon went by his side and grasped the dish towel. A meaningful silence full of expectations grew between them, rhythmed by the noise of the water falling in the metallic sink. Obi-Wan tried to concentrate on the task, staring at the simple ceramic plates. The moment was peaceful and the Knight almost regretted holding out the last dish to Qui-Gon. The man wiped it carefully before he put it on the rack. The cloth was afterwards dropped on the counter and three marvellously long fingers wrapped themselves around his wrist.

Obi-Wan ceased to move, suspended in time. His heart was beating so fast in his chest as if it wanted to flee. He was certain Qui-Gon could hear it. The man bent his head slowly, rubbing his nose in Obi-Wan’s neck. He breathed in his scent, a low purr coming from his torso. The Knight’s shivered, his skin –so sensitive these last days- burning when Qui-Gon’s hot puffs of air caressed his mating gland. The Alpha’s mouth grazed it and he finally nipped playfully at his collarbone.

_Ah. No more._

Obi-Wan turned around, cupped his former Master’s neck with his still wet hands and kissed him.

* * *

_Carrier or Finder?  
Living Force or Unifying Force?_

_What is your path, little man?_

Knight Kenobi is ready. He rises. _I spend my day honouring the Unifying Force. But for this, my way is already set out._

_It is the Living Force I choose.  
_

* * *

The lips under his were dry and warm. Qui-Gon’s moustache tingled his nose. There was a wave of happiness growing in his belly and the other man coarse hair tickling him made him want to laugh.

Obi-Wan had dreamed of this first kiss often when he had been an apprentice and later, as a Knight, lying on his bed. In most of his fantasies, he had imagined passion, desire, wet tongues and arousals rubbing against each other. Never had he thought of tenderness, close lips, joy and chuckles.

His toes curled in delight at this discovery.

He had prayed for intimacy, for share desire. But something in this kiss told him that perhaps it wasn’t too late to hope for affection, too. Maybe he could still earn Qui-Gon’s love.

The Jedi Master’s hands closed on his hips. They were as large as he had imagined, big thumbs stroking the soft fabric of his tunic. Obi-Wan longed to feel them on his bare skin.

The two men walked backwards until they reached the tired leather couch. The Omega sat on it, holding his breath when Qui-Gon straddled him. Powerful thighs encircled his waist. The Jedi Master seemed larger than life like this, his figure standing out against the light. Digits mapped his neck, tracing his mating gland. Obi-Wan sighed and shuddered, eyes fluttering close, worlds of love caught on his lips.

He did not dare to say them out loud.

Instead, the Omega’s fingers slipped under the other man’s tunic. They explored the hot scarred skin and the simple view of his hand dipping under Qui-Gon’s clothes excited him. There was something powerful in this gesture, something forbidden.

Obi-Wan could have easily lost himself in the moment. There were so many things to touch, so many flavours to memorize.

The obi was quickly shoved out of the way, revealing a lean torso. Obi-Wan held a meaty thigh in one hand, the other trailing across the man’s ribs. The Alpha’s body was hot under his digits.

The man sighed against his mouth. “Obi-Wan…” The heady scent of aroused Alpha began to fill the air. The fingers on his neck slid on his collarbone, finally nudging his clothes down his elbows, baring his upper torso. “It had been so long –I wanted..!”

Feeling Qui-Gon’s digits on his denuded torso made him gasp. The Alpha’s deft hands covered his rather flat chest, rubbing his pebbled nipples with his thumbs. “Do you like it when I touch you here?”

“Yes,” replied Obi-Wan, short-breathed. “It’s quite sensitive.”

Qui-Gon nibbled his lobe and asked again, “Where do you also like it?”

Mischief flared in his mind. Obi-Wan seized one of the Alpha’s hands and put it on his clothed cock. “There, it’s quite good, too.”

The Jedi slouched against him and laughed, lips sealed on his neck. Obi-Wan’s eyes closed in pleasure. “What a surprise, my Knight. It’s quite a favourite area of mine, too.”

Clever fingers opened their pants. After a few careful touches, they started to rock against each other, still half-dressed. Seeing the Alpha’s hard cock pressed against his own was glorious. Obi-Wan’s torso flushed with arousal. But they had to keep their lovemaking slow, careful because they didn’t have any lubricant and a wrong move could make the experience more painful than pleasurable.

“Wait-”, interrupted the Knight. “I have an idea-” He tapped Qui-Gon’s thigh, encouraging him to stand up. The other man followed his implicit suggestion and the Omega took a second to stare at his former Master’s aroused body, with his strong shoulders and the string of dark hair leading to his plump cock. Obi-Wan removed his pants, pushing them on the floor. Then he reached backwards, hand trailing down his wet buttocks, collecting his slick. Qui-Gon’s eyes followed his gesture, staring at the gleaming fingers. “Now, come here.”

The Alpha knelt between Obi-Wan’s spread legs. He seized his wrist and gently closed the slicked hand around his stiff cock. Qui-Gon’s touch lingered as he intertwined their fingers, groaning as he coated himself in the Omega’s fluid. And when their straining erections slid against each other once more, the Knight’s head fell backward in bliss. Qui-Gon’s large hands stroked his hip, kneaded his ass and trailed down his wet opening. He rubbed the rim with two digits, pressing them slowly inside him.

Their rhythm accelerated, pleasure building and cresting in them. The Alpha panted in his neck, against his mating gland. Obi-Wan thought of love, of the ithyphallic talisman hidden somewhere in his outer-robe and planted a kiss on the other man’s heart.

They rocked together on Qui-Gon’s old couch, on which years ago Obi-Wan had slouched, drank tea and read about Jedi philosophy, not believing he would ever have the chance to touch this Alpha.

They rocked together, lengths throbbing, ecstasy on this lips.

When it became too much, when they spilt semen on their fingers, the two men leaned into each other, their foreheads bumping gently as they tried to find their breath again.

A thought flashed through the Omega’s mind. He knew he had started this when he had asked the Alpha to sire his child. But he found himself strangely grateful that their first encounter hadn’t happened during his heat.

Overjoyed and relaxed, Obi-Wan began to purr. Qui-Gon rubbed his nose against his and tilted his head a bit backwards. Obi-Wan could see something be didn’t dare to name on his face –something like tenderness. Like a man who loved.

The Omega closed his eyes. He wasn’t ready yet for this, a bit too afraid, too used of the possibility of a life without companionship. But he savoured the idea on his tongue. _Soon,_ he told himself, _soon I will offer myself completely to him._

.

One week later, his heat turned his life upside down like a hurricane. Obi-Wan found himself on all-fours on Qui-Gon’s bed, gripping the sheets as his sweaty body moved back and forth. The large hands covering his hips made his heart feel weak. It wasn’t his first heat with an Alpha but he had never chosen to present to one before.

Obi-Wan had never felt more desired in his life. Even drunk on pheromones, he could sense the Living Force wrapping itself around them, coursing through their veins.

Qui-Gon’s low groans filled the room and his spicy, aroused smell made Obi-Wan’s cock ache. There was a fire burning in his belly, stroked each time the Alpha buried his length inside him. The exquisite pace made his head spin. The Knight couldn’t help the breathless moans coming from his lips.

Feeling the knot stretching him for the first time was a shock. He cried out, surprised and overran by the indescribable sensation, _feeling so full and closed to Qui-Gon_.

There were quiet moments. A body as wide as the world covering his own, tender fingers feeding him juicy pieces of fruits and nuts, a large hand caressing his bare skin. A palm gently soothing his tired and limp cock, cleaning most of his spent semen. Another rubbing his belly. Chuckles and curses as they tried to reach the bathroom in the dark.

The next hour, he found himself straddling Qui-Gon, eyes crossed, head falling backwards in pleasure. There were fingers inside him, lips on his neck, teeth nibbling his collarbone.

_Ecstasy_.

_Tomorrow,_ he would say to himself. _Tomorrow we’ll speak about us._

When Obi-Wan finally slept, his heat’s last embers swept away by tiredness, he was lulled by Qui-Gon’s heartbeat and soft snores.

.

There was never enough time.

.

Five days later, Master Qui-Gon Jinn was called by the Council and had to leave for a long-term assignment in the Mid-Rim. Obi-Wan looked at him as he boarded in his shuttle, heart in his throat, untold words painting his lips.

Regrets had a bitter taste.


	4. The Carrier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the story's last chapter!  
> I hope you enjoyed this wild ride; when I decided to write something on this prompt I would never have thought to end up with a 12.000 words story X)  
> Life is strange that way sometimes.
> 
> I'm going to go back to Master and Seedling in the meantime.
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Excerpt from the epic Knight Karadruc, written during the Old Republic: _

_Knight Karadruc the Wise answered to the Sacred Call after the battle against the Children of Mando. He climbed the Spire and meditated on his path for five days._

_When he came back to the livings, he knelt before his Master, Astemion who fight in front, and said: “I have to lay down my saber, Teacher, for I am about to Carry the life.”_

_His Master knew the Code but he was less sagacious than his former apprentice. The war had darkened his way and his eyes fooled him. He thought his lightsaber a weapon when it should have been an instrument of peace._

_“How could you take this decision, apprentice mine, when our brothers’ blood is still staining the earth? This campaign can’t wait for you –there is no time for your womb to become round.”_

_Knight Karadruc the Wise answered: “Yet, find the time I shall. This is the Will of the Force who guide me and none shall lead me astray.”_

_When the sun rose, the Knight who followed the Force with light feet left for the monastery of Al’doleem. Months passed by and his womb quickened. Yet, Karadruc the valiant hadn’t forgotten his brothers and sisters’ plight. He opened his mind to the Living Force and acted through its Will._

_As his stomach became round and his breastmilk came, plans of battle and opportunities for peace hatched in his head._

_When Knight Karadruc the Enlighted climbed the Great Temple’s steps again, he was saluted by his fellow Jedi. He addressed to them as a child suckled his teat, offering a way for the war to cease._

_The next year, his name was sung in the Temple as the conflict between the Order and the Children of Mando had come to an end.  
_

* * *

Obi-Wan stared at his adversary. The blue lightsaber was held in his strong hand in a low guard, blade pointing down. He used his wrist to parry the powerful strike of his opponent, shifting his feet on a single line to advance and jab at the man’s arm. Then the Knight suddenly retreated, letting his challenger slash into emptiness.

The Omega continued to use quick and precise movements, going back and forth to avoid his adversary’s blade. He knew the man was unfamiliar with his form of lightsaber combat, which was a vital advantage for him as his balance wasn’t as good as usual. Obi-Wan deflected another attack and feigned left, wincing as his belly’s heavy weight dragged him forwards. He tried to compensate by adopting a defensive stance.

The Kiffar’s smile was ferocious; he seemed convinced of his impending victory. _Maybe it’s time to teach him a lesson._ Obi-Wan let himself teeter and took advantage of the other man’s slacking defence, bringing his lightsaber down near his head.

A singed black braid fell on the floor.

“No, Obi-Wan! That’s my hair you’re slaying, now!”

“You should have paid better attention,” replied the Knight, unrepentant. 

“But I will look ridiculous!” Quinlan’s scandalised face made him smirk.

“That’s so sad,” he finally deadpanned, switching off his saber.

Bant rose from the bench and clapped enthusiastically.

“Good duel! Obi-Wan, your form II is really better.”

Quinlan nodded once he had stopped frowning. “It’s true. Lost hair aside, I’m glad to train with you. Those rumours about the rise of darksiders –or Sith, I know we’re not sure about it yet, make me want to work on my lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat skill.”

“Your footwork was good,” remarked Obi-Wan.

The Knight stretched his back and put his hands on his protruding belly. He had been forced to change his fighting style during his pregnancy because the baby _had not like_ the Ataru’s acrobatic moves _at all_. The last time he had dared to try a reverse somersault had unleashed havoc in his body. The Omega had therefore concentrated on Makashi and Soresu to keep up his lightsaber practice.

He took a sip of water and shift, trying to find a more comfortable position.

“Oh, Obi-Wan! Your insides are _moving!_ ” Bant’s outcry made him laugh.

“Yes, it does that sometimes.” The Mon Calamari was still unused to some aspects of his pregnancy. As an amphibian, she didn’t have the same reproduction cycle than he. As far as he knew it, the females of her species kept fertilized eggs in a small pouch outside of their abdomen until they were viable.

“Doesn’t it hurt?” Her webbed hands were hovering over his rippling stomach.

“You can touch if you want it,” The Knight encouraged her, his eyes crinkling in the corners as she carefully laid her finger down on his belly. “It doesn’t hurt but the movements can be uncomfortable. I’ve not reached the eighth month of pregnancy yet, so the baby is still high inside me. Sometimes they put pressure on my lungs –it leaves me breathless.”

Bant’s wide eyes led him to precise his thoughts. “I can reassure you, it’s not dangerous for me.”

“Carrying for humans still seems riskier to me than Mon Calamari’s mating,” his dear friend muttered.

.

Obi-Wan’s life had been busy since the beginning of his pregnancy. Suddenly, he had bi-weekly appointments with healers, training sessions with Temple-bounded friends, tea times with his Great-grandmaster Yoda, meditation classes to give to the Initiates and researches to carry on in the Archives.

Some Carriers chose an objective to accomplish during the time of their Sacred Duty, a contribution to offer to the Jedi Order. Obi-Wan knew Master Windu had laid down the bases of Vaapad while he was carrying. Master Clee Rhara –a woman specialised in mechanics, had built an improved model of engines for the Temple’s starships and Crechemaster Ali-Alann had written a poem collection on the Living Force.

The Knight had thought a long time on his potential input and the battle of Naboo always came back on his mind. He had therefore chosen to make an in-depth study of the Sith’s history and particularities, hoping to offer the Order another point of view on the subject –and badly needed answers.

His day in the archives had been tiring and the Knight was happy to strip in his empty quarters, dreaming to linger under a hot shower. He folded his clothes and paused a moment before his small mirror.

Obi-Wan had known his body was going to change, but the sight of it still took him by surprise. He had well-entered his seventh month of pregnancy and his bump was impossible to hide. His back ached; his rib cage and his pelvis often felt sore.

The other visible alteration had been his chest. His flat torso had softened early on and like most mammalians, the Omega had begun to develop breasts. There were heavy on his torso –a weight he wasn’t yet used to. It still made him strangely curious. Obi-Wan cradled the left one between his fingers, gently touching the dark nipple.

His head rose and he stared at his reflection in the mirror, round with child, heavy breast in his hand but mating gland still unmarked visible on his neck.

He wondered if Qui-Gon would like what he was seeing.

.

When his quarter’s bell rang, Obi-Wan sighed in annoyance. The twenty-first hour had passed and no civilized person should knock to his door so late in the evening. He tied a bland obi around his hips to close his tunic, put his outer robe, quickly brushed his wet hair backwards and spoke briskly as he moved to open the door to the intruder.

“How can I help you?”

The faceless voice answered with a single word. “Obi-Wan.”

The tired and breathless tone froze the Knight, who slowly raised his eyes. They followed a lean torso, the curve of a strong shoulder, a bearded jaw and sky-blue eyes.

_Qui-Gon._

The man had probably just come back from his long-term mission. He was wearing an outer-robe still mattered by dry mud and his high boots were so mucky the leather’s natural colour wasn’t visible anymore. His hair was loosely tied in a knotted ponytail, keeping his face free to fight. Dust covered his crooked nose and his eyes seemed tired. The journey he had undertaken toward the Knight’s living quarters had left dirt spatters in the stone corridor.

Obi-Wan found himself utterly charmed.

The two men stared at each other, locked in the doorway and the moment seemed infinite, a taste of eternity.

“Hello, Qui-Gon.”

The Knight coughed in embarrassment, feeling whole inadequate in his light sleepwear, and opened his door widely. “You can enter if you want it.”

The Alpha gave him a small smile before he paused, looking at his muddy boots with discomfort. He chose to bend there, this mountain of a man, folding his large back to remove his shoes and put them beside the threshold.

His grey socks didn’t make any noise as he walked in the living-room. Obi-Wan had remarked this detail when he was still Qui-Gon’s apprentice. The Jedi Master, who wasn’t the epitome of discretion with his tall silhouette and quick pace, could be as quiet as a loth-cat once he walked barefoot.

“How are you, Qui-Gon? Did your mission go well?”

The lack of communication imposed by the nature of their assignment had been jarring during their months apart.

“Honestly, it was quite tiring. Anakin and I had to track down the dissident who detonated a bomb in the House of Parliament of Bar’leth.”

“Bar’leth, as in the Core world?” Obi-Wan was surprised he hadn’t heard of this sooner.

“Yes. A terrorist blew up half the building while the elected representatives were in session. He claimed to be against the planet’s recent commercial accord with Czerka Corporation.” Qui-Gon shook his head, weary. “I knew their work ethic is questionable at best, but his actions were totally unacceptable. Now, Czerka Arms appears as a victim, just like their mourning greedy government and the trade agreement was signed sooner than planned, with fewer amendments. Trafficking in sentient beings -and dare I say it? Indirect slavery -will continue to thrive in Republic words due to his mindless act.”

The Alpha’s lassitude made his heart ached. Obi-Wan wasn’t used to see these features strained with discouragement.

“Do you want to take a shower?” The Knight suggested. “I will prepare you a hot beverage while you’ll be under the water.”

“I would love to, Obi-Wan.”

The Omega pointed out his soap to him and rummaged through his kitchen cupboard when the showerhead began to run, in search of a good idea. He finally decided to prepare a cup of cocoa -Qui-Gon would benefit from an increase in his calories intake.

The noise of falling water ceased and Qui-Gon’s low voice rose through the door. “Where do you hide your towels?”

Obi-Wan spent a second imagining his former Master’s tall body wrapped in his soft blue towel and grinned. _There was no way he was letting this chance slip! The cloth would smell so good afterwards…_ “You can take mine, it’s under the sink!”

The Alpha finally came back into the living room with wet hair, wearing his under-tunic and spare soft pants. The Knight stared at Qui-Gon as he sat in front of him, clean and slightly drowsy. He was close enough that Obi-Wan could scent the fresh mulberry undertone of his skin. “Here is your reward,” the Omega said as he gave him his hot cocoa.

Qui-Gon started to sip it and sighed in pleasure. “It’s heavenly; thank you, Obi-Wan.”

“Where did Anakin and you caught your terrorist, then?”

The Jedi Master raised his eyebrows at the use of the possessive determiner, amused by his former Padawan’s antics. “We followed him into Hutt space. He tried his chance on different planets before we caught him hidden in the mud on Nal Hutta.”

“This explains, I suppose, the state of your clothes.”

Qui-Gon cackled ungracefully. “You should have seen Anakin. I swear this boy collected the planet’s whole fauna into his tunic. He woke up with a centipede snuggled in his collar and asked me with a large smile if it was edible!”

Obi-Wan paused and asked in a flat voice: “You didn’t eat it, did you?”

The Alpha beamed and went back to his cup.

“Speaking about your apprentice… How is he?”

“Already asleep in our quarters. The mission took all his energy –a miracle if I know one. But enough about us –what are you doing nowadays?” Qui-Gon inquired, his gaze travelling down his body, hidden under a brown outer robe.

“I’m not lazing around if that’s what you’re suggesting,” the Knight laughed. “I’m currently working on a research program in the Archives. Something that should interest you…”

The Alpha yawned, his mouth opening wide and quickly covered it with his hand. “I’m sorry. I care about your work, I promise,” he explained, face tensed with embarrassment.

Obi-Wan looked at the dark circles under his eyes, his pale skin and drooping eyelids. “I don’t doubt it, Qui-Gon,” he said softly. “But there’s a time for everything. I could explain it to you later.”

His former Master had just come back from an exhausting long-term mission. He had led his current apprentice home, had looked over him as he fell asleep and left his quarters to find Obi-Wan, in an advanced hour of the night. He had come to see him, to hear about his occupation and his health after seven months of absence, choosing to knock at his door before he even showered -knowing Obi-Wan would have been asleep if he had waited any longer. The Knight enjoyed indeed to wake up early with Coruscant’s sun.

All of this -it should mean something.

_Could I find strength in this idea? Could I go one step further?_

Obi-Wan dared. He said lowly: “You could sleep here tonight if you want it.”

Qui-Gon accepted. The Knight went to the fresher, washing his teeth before he walked into his bedroom. The Alpha was already lying under the sheets, eyes closed and nose buried into Obi-Wan’s pillow, a peaceful expression on his face.

He shed his outer robe, hanging it behind the door, keeping his light sleep clothes. Then the Omega slithered into the too narrow bed beside Qui-Gon. They made do, as always. But this time, instead of sleeping back to back, the tall man curved behind him, enclosing him between his arms. He put a hand on his hip, mindful of his large belly and brushed his lips against his neck.

Tired, they slept.

.

As an Alderaanian sunflower, Obi-Wan’s conscious started to stir at dawn. His nose twitched and he blinked a few times, enjoying the hard form pressed against him. His legs were tangled with longer ones and a hand gripped the front of his tunic. He took the time to bath into the man’s presence by his side.

Obi-Wan wriggled his sleepy toes. Although he enjoyed this blissful company, his rousing body was giving him strange signals. His cock was half-hard, apparently interested by the man sharing his sheets and his chest seemed heavier than usual. The Knight refrained from touching himself and slid instead a hand under his tunic, gently palpating his breasts. He realised quickly they had swollen during the night, leaving them aching and even more sensitive.

Obi-Wan grumbled and shifted, unable to find a comfortable position. Hot lips closed on his nape and kissed him lazily. They glided on his neck, hot breathe titillating his skin until a crooked nose nuzzled his mating gland. “Hello, Obi-Wan.” The Knight turned his head to the left and his beard received a loving kiss. “I missed you.”

Qui-Gon’s blue eyes were half-opened and his hair knotted all around his face. He was drowsy, relaxed and absolutely lovely.

“Good morning, Qui-Gon. How are you feeling?” The Omega asked when he found his words again.

“Better than yesterday, that’s sure.” The other man’s gaze travelled on his supine form, who wasn’t hidden behind his cloak contrary to last evening. It lingered on his protuberant belly. The Jedi Master rose a bit and leaned on his forearm. “Can I..?”

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. Qui-Gon’s large palm pushed the sheets aside and hovered above his tunic. He finally caressed the clothed bump, slowly discovering its shape and size. His light iris, clearer under the dawn’s first sunrays, followed his finger’s path dutifully, finding nourishment at the sight of his hand touching the Knight’s belly.

“You’re seven months along, aren’t you?” He asked quietly.

“Yes.”

“And do you know the gender already?”

“Apparently a girl.”

Two digits stroke his popped-out belly button through the tunic. “How does it feel, to carry life inside you?”

Obi-Wan could sense a diffuse eagerness around the Alpha, a bright curiosity his face was trying to hide –as if it wasn’t acceptable for a man of his stature, for a Jedi who earned the title of Master. He could see him here, the very curious, brash and emotional boy Count Dooku had chosen as his Padawan more than forty years ago. He loomed under the calm mask, questioning ceaselessly the world around him, wanting to _feel_ and _understand_.

Maybe Qui-Gon would have liked to Carry, if his body’s limitation hadn’t made it impossible. He had always loved the Living Force, after all. Was the realisation that he never would be able to do it painful to him, when he had presented?

Obi-Wan could have said a lot of things. He could have talked about his tiredness, his short-lived bladder and his sore pelvis. He didn’t. “It feels strange. The baby didn’t like Ataru at all. I had to change my fighting style.”

This sentence made Qui-Gon laughed. “Everything is acceptable, short of Makashi. Dooku would be far too pleased if she chose his favourite form!”

Obi-Wan smirked and refrained from telling him which fighting style he had been practising during his absence. An unpleasant sensation rose in his chest. The Omega stopped to smile and rubbed his palms against his knees, frowning.

“Is there a problem, Obi-Wan?”

The Knight bit the inside of his mouth. Did he want to say it to the other man? The moment was quiet and precious. Wouldn’t this confidence spoil it? The Alpha’s concerned expression convinced him to try his luck. “My breasts ache, I’m afraid. It’s unusual.”

Qui-Gon’s hand rose from his bump to his obi. “May I look?” He inquired in a low voice.

“Do your worst,” Obi-Wan jested half-heartily.

The long fingers untied his tunic and opened it, denuding his upper body. Their tips grazed the curve of his swollen breasts. “They weren’t there last time,” the Alpha joked breathlessly.

The roots of his plight became clear when he realized his nipples were moist, leaking a clear substance. “Oh.”

Qui-Gon stared at the puffy nipples. He swiped a thumb over the areola, collecting the liquid and licked it. Obi-Wan couldn’t stop looking at him. “It’s not uncommon, you know. I’ve read that Omega’s hormones react to their child’s sire. I’ve been away for months while you were carrying. Then I suddenly sleep beside you. Your body is beginning to produce milk to entice me, to keep me by your side.”

“Is this working?” The Knight asked, maybe playful, maybe vulnerable.

“You don’t need this to entice me, Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon’s face was almost solemn as he answered. He buried his fingers in the Omega’s hair and kissed him, closed lips caressing his.

It felt so good, so have this proximity and this intimacy again. The Alpha carefully straddled his thighs, mindful of his pregnant belly. Then, he let his fingers trailed down his ribs. “Would you let me taste it? Would you let me nurse on your breasts?”

“Yes.” Obi-Wan watched eagerly as Qui-Gon’s large hands caressed his sides and cupped his chest. His swollen breasts, round and pale, seemed smaller in the broad palms. The contact of the cold digits moving to cradle them made him breathless and the Knight arched his back.

The Alpha hummed as he stroked the sensitive skin, rubbing the taut nipples with his thumbs. Obi-Wan let out a small gasp, his toes curling under the sensation. He could feel his areolas becoming wet again, lukewarm milk beading and slowly trickling from the tender buds.

Qui-Gon made a low murmur of approval and bent forwards, elbows resting on the bed beside the Knight’s ribs. He laved a few time the left nipple before he closed his mouth around it. His lips pressed around the bud and the Alpha start to suckle.

It was a bit strange at first. Not really unpleasant but not good either. Obi-Wan felt a rhythmic pulling sensation in his nipple, a slight tug and a gentle scraping from the Alpha’s tongue. Then the discomfort eased and the Knight found himself enjoying the feeling of Qui-Gon’s lips nursing, his beard rubbing the underside of his breast. The Omega cradled the other man’s head, stroking his long hair and pulled him tighter against his chest. There were proximity and intimacy here, a certain tenderness.

The Alpha flicked his tongue on his nipple, careful not to bite it. His right breast was covered by one of the man’s hands, who began to fondle it, not afraid of dirtying the sheets.

It was the first time Obi-Wan lactated; even if his chest seemed puffy and swollen to him, he discovered that his breasts became empty quickly. Qui-Gon changed of sides after a moment licking the dark stiff nipple before he started to nurse. The Omega didn’t realise he had started to purr; the other man’s mouth had to make a surprised and pleased sound for him to notice it.

When Qui-Gon’s lips left his breasts, they tingled a little but weren’t aching anymore. The man planted a loud kiss on his dark nipples and sat back on his knees. Obi-Wan was still half-hard, and they ended up tangling their legs, rubbing themselves against each other as they exchanged soft and greedy and sleepy kisses. Qui-Gon’s eyes shone when they looked at him and Obi-Wan feared he would drown under the weight of his untold words.

.

When they panted afterwards, trying to regain their breath, sweat mingling on their cooling skin, Obi-Wan hesitated.

He thought: _I fear. I am brave enough to leave for hopeless missions, brave enough to jump in the sea, to run in a burning Parliament hoping to save a sentient being, to lay down my life for the Order if need be._

_I am not sure I’m brave enough to make myself vulnerable and tell him my heart hadn’t been mine for years._

But his mind was haunted by the distance, by the assignments so far away from the Temple. He also thought: _I was lucky this time. The truth is, one day he could never come back from the field. Once I’ll be back on the active Jedi’s list, I could die on a mission, be burn on a foreign planet. The coroner would see all those regrets and love in my chest and Qui-Gon would have never known of them._

Obi-Wan ground his courage tightly and spoke, heart beating so fast his head was spinning. “I’m glad you’re here, Qui-Gon.”

The Alpha looked at him tenderly. “I’m glad, too.”

If he could have ground his teeth, he would have done it. _It wasn’t enough. He hasn’t understood._

The Omega shifted and whispered his devotion in his ear.

When he moved backwards in the disgusting moisty sheets, the Knight realised the stupid man was grinning like a loon. “I know, Obi-Wan. I love you too. You do realise I was overjoyed when you asked me to sire your child –but me courting you wasn’t due to this fact alone. You are the one I want to grow old with.”

The Alpha caressed his bump and nibbled his mating gland. “If I had the right to bite it, I would.” He confessed quietly.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and acknowledged this fact, cradling it in his mind. He could almost see it, Qui-Gon’s mark on his neck. He would carry on his pregnancy, give birth to his child and love her enough to let her go, to see her growing in the gentle care of the Crèche. He would return to the field and enjoy every minute of his life as a Jedi –good and bad. Maybe he won’t see Qui-Gon as often as he would want to, but their meetings would still be plenty, moments of joy and love and laughers.

The Omega cradled the idea of this idea in his mind -before he released it in the Force. He could have it all, all but this bite. Jedi couldn’t mate for life, as their oath to the Republic and to the Force prevailed.

It wasn’t meant to be.

Instead, he bent to kiss Qui-Gon tenderly on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudo or a comment, even short, if you liked this work! <3


End file.
